Only You
by Setsuna Revolution
Summary: Sequel to My Favorite Place to Be, this time from Catherine's point of view. Catherine's back after a trip Grissom forced her to go on. There's a new case to be done, and all she wants to do is spend time with Sara. FemmslashSrCa Don't like, don't read


***Hiya, Setsuna Revolution again with yet another story. This is another CSI fanfic, the sequal to My Favorite Place to Be. I am an uber fan, but hey if you're reading, you are too. I wonder how many people who read and write these fics are actually going to become real life CSI's? I also wonder how many people are watching reruns while they type their stories, I'm doing it right now - Sara and Catherine are on the same case, yay! Well without further ado... **

**Only You**

_Catherine Willows and Sara Sidle_

**by: Setsuna Revolution**

My name is Catherine Willows. I work at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. It wasn't initially my dream job, but hey, it beats exotic dancing for horny guys any day. I needed something better and this was what I was good at, and I wouldn't trade it for anything. Recently, it's been getting really interesting, there's someone I look foward to coming to work to see now.

She's an amazing woman and I had wanted to tell her how much I cared about her for a long time. I finally got my chance when I saw her trying to sleep in the break room. I offered her a more comfortable place in my office and I couldnt resist snuggling up next to her.

I had always wanted to hold her, kiss her, or just simply be with her. When she's not around me, I miss her, and even when she is close to me, I still miss her. I'm crazy about her. When she told me how she felt about me, I couldn't control my feelings and I told her how I felt. I'm head-over-heels, literally, in love with Sara Sidle.

It's been a really long, mildly uneventful week. We haven't had a chance to really be together. There are so many cases to be done. Apparently murderers and rapists can't take a break even for a day. It's process this, interrogate that, but this is the city of sins.

I thought I was going to go crazy if I didn't see her soon, because we haven't worked the same case in forever, let alone been in the same room. And go figure, Grissom had another one of those conferences and instead of him going to it, he made me. I'm starting to wonder if he's on to me, maybe he notices when Sara comes in my office and doesn't leave for a while. I think he's finally come to the realization of his feelings for her, and I know it sounds mean, but I really hope any chance he had with her has diminshed.

Well I went, because I owed Grissom so I spent two days, far away from Nevada, listening to an overexcited entomologist talk about the life cylces of rarely found insects. I'm just glad I wasn't paying attention much. Instead of listening I opted to record it with a mini tape recorder. I think he'll understand. I mean he made me miss my chance to spend more time with her.

I didn't even get the chance to talk to her before I left. That wonderful day we woke up together and we finally left my office, Grissom stopped me in the hallway and made me leave right away and Sara was already out on a case with Nicky.

The next day after I got back, I went straight to the lab. I walked down the busy hallways trying to get to my office, but everyone wanted to know about my trip, like it was something great. If they wanted to know so bad, they could book a flight and go themselves.

I finally made it to my office in record time. The door was open, and to my surprise there she was. Sara was sitting- cross-legged on the floor with her back facing the door. She had crime scene photos and case files spread out all over the place and she was humming one her tunes. Her medium-length, brunette, hair messily hung from the loose tie holding it. She was wearing a pale green shirt with her tight, black pants. Damn, she's hot and that's a nice color on her.

I watched her from the doorway for a few minutes. She was so engrossed in the case that she didn't even budge, I wonder if she even blinked. As much as I love watching her though, I just couldn't control my urge to have some kind of physical contact. I lightly stepped toward her, when I reached about two feet behind her, I dropped to my knees and wrapped my arms around her.

"Oh crap," she said, as she jumped at least a foot in the air, dropping her files.

"Hey you," I laughed as I pulled her closer. I liked the position with her caught off guard and she gave me total access to the sensitive parts of her neck. I started by kissing right on her pulse point, working my way up and down her neck, taking in her wonderul scent. I wish we could just forget about work and go far away together.

"Ooh, god...Cath," she mumbled, as she ran one of her hands through my strawberry-blonde hair, her other hand locking around mine.

"Do you know how much I missed you?" I said in a husky voice, kissing the side of her jaw. She turned her head slightly and then her lips gently brushed against mine. I started to deepen the kiss, when all the sudden a knock came on the side of the open door. We both jumped in surprise. Whoever was standing there had just caught us, and I began mentally kicking myself in the head for not shutting the door. We both turned innocently, hoping to God it wasn't Ecklie. We'd both be out of here in an instant.

"Sorry for...interrupting, " the young CSI smirked, "Gee, I knew you were starting to get along, but I didn't know you already made it this far."

"Greg-o," I said thankfully, looking the young, spiky-haired CSI up and down, glad to see him, but also hoping he was just an illusion. I really didn't want to know about any of my cases at the moment. "How long have you been snooping around here?" I asked, as Sara and I regained our composure and managed to stand up.

"Oh, long enough to see and hear all the hot stuff," he said, "I gotta tell you, this is like a dream come true."

Sara shot the technie an evil smirk. "Do you have something important you need to tell us or is this just an excuse to fulfill your... wild fantasies?"

"Actually, yes...to both, but seriously we need both of your help in the car lab," he said excitedly, "We've got a good one." He turned to go out the door and before he was out of sight, he turned and shot another dreamy gaze our way, "I promise you guys I won't say a thing to the others, but you should shut the door next time, what if I would've been Ecklie." I crossed my arms impatiently as he finally waved goodbye and left. I gave Sara a goofy grin as she walked toward me and slipped her arms around my waist in a tight hug.

"Let's get to work, then," she said as she pushed me back, "and I missed you too." then she gave me a quick kiss as she walked out the door, leaving me wanting more, so much more. I quickly stacked her files on my desk and followed her to the car lab for our next case.

The case was an original for once. Brass informed me on the way, a car was found on the side of the road, the first victom was a young female, also the vehicle was registered in her name. The medical examiner concluded that the cause of death was that she bled out from multiple stab wounds. When they did a run through of the car, they found another dead body in the trunk, also female. She died from strangulation, but there was unexplained blood all over her shirt. They also found hair in the passenger seat, with the lovely hair folecules still attached.

When I arrived, Grissom was staring vacantly at the car's hood, while Greg was telling him his results from the blood. Nick and Warrick were reading off the names of potential suspects and/or victoms that came in contact with the car from their collecting of fingerprints, and Sara, well she was giving me a great view while she was bent over to get a better look at the front seat.

"Catherine," Grissom said, snapping me back to reality, "It's nice to have you back."

"Thanks, Gris," I smiled, pushing my hair behind my ears, "Believe me, it's good to be back."

"Alright, listen up gang," he announced, as everyone stopped what they were doing. "This case is our top priority, I want us all on it. The report on the blood and DNA is back, it says that there were two different blood sources on the trunk girl's shirt, both read XX, one belongs to her of course. But we only found two bodies-the driver and the one in the trunk, and the Doc's report shows that the driver died in her seat according to rigor mortis, and the DNA from the hair in the passenger seat is male."

"So we're missing a guy and a girl that's bleeding," Nick said, matter of factly, "So we might have three victoms, but, assuming the guy commited the crime, why would he take one of them with him?"

"Maybe they're working together," I said adding my input.

"Wait a minute," Warrick said, as he walked around the back of the car to the open trunk. He pointed inside, "This a pretty small car with an even smaller trunk, and there was a full bag of golf clubs, a workout bag, a spare tire, and some clean laundry in it. And we know that the only place she could've been was the trunk. Wait I wanna check something out."

"Wait up, I'll go with you, man," Nick said as they left the room.

"So how did two women fit in there?" Sara asked as Grissom and myself came to stand beside her for a better look. I looked at Grissom, he usually had the answer for everything, but he looked just as perplexed as the rest of us. And then he said it.

"Let's find out, shall we," he said, grinning at me and Sara.

"What are you saying Grissom," Sara said. I'm sure she already knew the answer.

"Sara, why don't you get in the trunk first," he said as we both looked at him in disbelief. "It's a full-proof plan, besides, I have a hunch, and don't worry about compromising the evidence, we've collected it all and figured out the suspects, there's just one more test that has to be done."

"Alright, I get it," Sara said as she walked to the trunk and climbed in. She reluctently layed down in the same position as the victom. "This is really uncomfortable."

"Sara, dead people don't speak," Grissom said, "and also, our victom was found laying on ten dollars worth of clean laundry." Sara nodded in agreement as she stretched out as far as she could and closed her eyes. She was doing a very good job of getting into her role. "Now you, Catherine."

"But it's clearly obvious with just Sara in there, that there's no room for another person," I argued. "The only way I would fit is if I laid on top of her." Oh my God, I can't believe I just said that. Grissom quirked an eyebrow and Sara's eyes popped open wide.

"Hmm," he said, looking like something brilliant had hit him, "I didn't even think of that. The blood on our trunk vic's shirt could be transfer. Cath, you're a genius, now feed my ego a little, let's prove or disprove this theory."

I sighed as I sucked it up and walked to the trunk. The sight I received was perfect. My dream girl was just laying there, waiting for me. I swear if that trunk was a bed and we were not in the middle of work, I would take her. Everything about her is so gorgeous. I was relieved that Nick and Warrick had already left. I don't think I could handle a big audience as I try my best to supress my hormones. I still had Grissom and Greg though. Well what did I have to lose, Greg already knew, and I can rub this in Grissom's face. I'm such a selfish person.

I climbed in, careful not to step on Sara. At that point, I was basically hovering over her, my arms and legs on both sides of her body. She looked like she was trying her best to focus on the task at hand but she kept opening and closing her eyes, making me laugh. Grissom walked closer to get a better look."Now," he said, "I know this will sound weird, but in order to get into the mind of this criminal, we can't rule out any possibility. So if I was the perpetrator and I had to hide two bodies in a trunk with limited space..."

"You'd stack them like pancakes," Greg said, grinning as he finished Grissom's sentence.

"Not exactly what I was going for Greg, but it definitely works." Grissom said, staring at us again.

I sighed again as I gently layed down on top of Sara, putting my head beside her's. "Sorry," I whispered in her ear.

"No need to apologize," she whispered back. All the sudden, the sound of a camera going off was heard.

"Greg, that has nothing to do with our case," Grissom scolded the grinning, spikey-haired technie. "Now, ladies, we need to see if the trunk closes." Grissom pulled the trunk down, and to our surprise, it actually closed and then we were surrounded by darkness. I couldn't even see an inch in front of my face. "Well, that solves it then," Grissom's voice came from the outside, "Greg, go tell Nick and Warrick our results. Ladies, I hope you don't mind waiting for a little bit because I have to go find the keys to let you out."

"Wha- Grissom!" I yelled. We listened to their footsteps fade away as I tried to shift to make us more comfortable, but there was no point, there was just no more room. After Sara was sure Grissom left the room, I felt her arms wrap around me and her breath hot on my neck.

"Have I ever mentioned that I really hate enclosed spaces?" she said jokingly.

I laughed, "Well, that's good to know now, next your going to tell me you're afraid of the dark."

She laughed as we heard Grissom beginning to return. "Ah, it was fun while it lasted," she said moving her arms back down to her sides. I smiled and put on my best 'angry at Grissom' face. Neither of us were ready to share our secret yet.

When we were freed, Grissom immediately took Sara to identify tool marks. I settled on helping out Nick and Warrick, anything to calm my nerves. I just wanted shift to end fast. I'm not going to be able to take much more.

Later on that night, I found myself filling out the paperwork for the case in my office. We deemed it the trunk case. And we finally solved it, one of the craziest cases we've had in a while. It turns out that it started with the girl in the trunk's murder, she was killed by the driver over some money trouble, well the trunk girl's friend-the missing girl, took revenge on the driver and killed her with the help of her boyfriend-the passenger with whom she was having an affair with. We arrested the missing girl and the guy, and charged them with 1st degree murder. The whole process wiped me out, but now I'm just finishing up the easy part.

I got so preoccupied and I realized halfway through that I left the photos in the back of my car. I growled as I got up and headed out to the cold Las Vegas early morning. There wasn't very many people left, it was already after shift too, so I assumed everyone still at the lab were finshing up last minute reports like me. I was really glad that Lindsey stayed at her friend's house, she's old enough now to know when I won't be able to make it home on time.

I made it all the way outside without distraction for once. I really wanted to see my beautiful brunette though, it had been a few hours since I last laid eyes on her. She was in Grissom's office and the last time I passed through they were laughing about something. I guess you could say I was a little jealous. I was banking on getting off earlier and sweeping her away, to have her all to myself, but maybe she already went home. I thought about going home too, and just finishing my file in the morning but I had already reached the car, might as well get it done.

I opened the back door to my Chevy and searched for that damned file, when all the sudden, someone grabbed me from behind. It was common for an angry suspect to try to start a fight with us. I was hitting them in the chest when they spun me around. I stopped as soon as I realized it was just Sara.

"You scared the hell out of me," I said as I collapsed in her arms, trying to calm down my wild adrenaline rush.

"Sorry," she said softly, running her hands through my hair and looking me in the eyes, "I thought you were leaving without saying goodbye."

I smiled at her, "Never," I said. "I was ju-" I was stopped by her inching her face closer to mine, her hands coming up to stroke my face. "Sar, what if someone sees us?"

"I don't care, Cath," she whispered in a low voice, her words swirling around my face. "I want them to see."

I threw my arms around her neck and pulled her close as our lips met in one of our most passsionate kisses yet. I could hear people walking, their car doors, and talking in the background. Who cares if they were watching, neither of us could control ourselves anymore. I held on to her hips as she tightly grabbed and pulled at my hair. I deepened the kiss by biting her bottom lip and she granted me access by opening her mouth.

Our tongues battled for control as she pushed me gently onto the backseat. My hands roamed up and down her back, and I pulled off her jacket. Her mouth traveled from my lips down to my neck, reducing my vocabulary to whimpers and moans. She placed kisses and bit gently until she reached the opening of my shirt. She yanked at the bottom of my tucked in shirt and unbuttoned the rest of the snaps. I began to pull up her shirt as she sucked and nibbled her way down to my stomach, teasing and making me want more. I began unbuttoning her tight jeans, when it happened.

My stomach growled. Out of all the things that could've happened at the wrong times. I was about to start apologizing when Sara broke out into a hysterical laughter. She propped herself over me and shot me one of her gap-toothed grins.

"Sorry," she said, apologetically.

"No, I should apologize," I said, "I guess out of all the drama of the case and my excitement of being back, I should've remembered to eat something."

"That's okay," she said, smiling as she pulled my shirt back shut, "What do you say...we go get some breakfast. My treat. We'll just call this my way of teasing you for leaving on your trip without saying goodbye." I nodded as she helped me up.

We exited the backseat and I looked across the parking lot, noting the shocked looking Grissom. Sara waved as he quirked an eyebrow, smiled, and got in his car. I guess I won't have to explain as much as I thought I would. I looked at Sara.

"Smooth," I told her as I hopped in the driver seat of my car, "but maybe you should button your pants." She looked down embarrassingly, then buttoned her pants and hopped in the passenger seat of my Chevy.

"I'm gonna get you back later for that," she said, buckling her seatbelt.

"You're on, Sidle," I said, starting the car, "but first, we eat."

"Cath," she said, turning to me.

"Yeah," I said, smiling at her.

"I love you," she said as I reached over and captured her soft lips in my own.

"I love you, too."

**End-A/n: And that was it, I hope you liked. I just love teasing you guys. I hope you enjoyed the story. As for inspiration, I have no idea, I just needed some kinda unique idea, and thus, the trunk case. Well, Please read and review... **


End file.
